monster_mondayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Blaker
Jennifer "Jenny" Blaker is a character from Monster Mondays. She is the holder of the Relic of Ananke, which she picked up on accident, and activated its power. She is also the sister of Viper Blaker, who was tasked with being the original relic holder by The Order of Anabasis. Background Jenny is originally from upstate Massachusetts and relocated to Westcroft about a year and a half ago to live with her sister, Viper, with the intention of becoming a sidekick for her. Viper, however, was not as keen on the idea and opted to leave her sister behind. After Viper secured the Relic of Ananke and returned to Westcroft, Jenny then took hold of the relic for a selfie. The relic was then activated as Jenny as it's chosen wielder. Relationships Viper Blaker Viper is Jenny's older sister. Viper left home when Jenny was 5, so although she knew of her sister, she only saw her on rare occasions when her parents weren't present. Jenny tends to play the "lancer" to Viper, often times opposing her just for the sake of doing so. However, there have been moments where the two are distinctly similar. They both share a flippant and arrogant attitude towards foes and figures of authority. Initially, Viper's concern for Jenny as her sister and as a Relic Holder made her the strict parent Jenny never wanted. This strained relationship led to Jenny seeking out other Relic Holders on her own with a strong attempt to keep Viper off of her trail. During the events of The Hunt, Viper managed to evade capture and was left completely unaware that her sister and friends were in danger. This led to Jenny taking on a more self-reliant role, instead of relying on her sister. It is worth noting she is still very reliant on her friends. Quinn O'Fáelor Quinn is a long time friend of Jenny, originally meeting on the internet with their shared interest in media when they were children. At the start of the story, Quinn is a wrestler living out of his car traveling from match to match. When Quinn lands a match in The SW, he finally meets up with Jenny. During his stay in Westcroft, he meets Martin, taking residence in his shop. With Westcroft currently Quinn's home, he is able to join Jenny and the gang on investigations. Quinn's identity as a shape-shifter was unknown to Jenny at first, but after making a confession to the group, Jenny accepted this and didn't let it affect their friendship. Quinn and Jenny both tend to egg each other on with various ideas and thoughts. They both care deeply for their friends and community. Quinn is also a fan of Jenny's curated bookshelf of monster themed romance novels. Jack Ignis Jack is originally an agent for The Order of Anabasis. It was through Viper that Jenny met Jack. Although Jack comes from the same stoic order as Viper, Jack's attitude was much more playful than Viper's. Given Jack's rationale to use magic to solve any given problem and his much more laid back personality, this has made him an easier mentor figure for Jenny. Jack as been known to accompany Jenny and Quinn through antics involving monsters, magic and other supernatural forces. Despite this, Jack does care about the safety of his friends and has teleported Jenny to safety without her knowing. Hannah Jackson Hannah was one of Jenny's online followers. Jenny made a live-stream appearance with her relic, and seeing a resemblance to her own, Hannah contacted Jenny. Seeing this as a way to help someone while getting away from her overbearing sister, Jenny traveled to Oklahoma to meet Hannah. The trip resulted in part of Oklahoma City being attacked and Hannah being captured by Nikki. Realizing that there wasn't much left for her in Oklahoma City, Hannah decided to join Jenny and the gang in Westcroft. From there, Jenny and Hannah started a very personal yet casual relationship. After the events of The Hunt, Hannah took the reigns and relocated her and Jenny to an apartment. Using fear as a motivator, she became adept with her relic and more of a fighter. Category:Characters